The Rescue of Queen Susan
by lickitysplit
Summary: A companion piece to 'The Choice of Queen Susan'.  Edmund must find a way to rescue Susan, who has been taken to Calormen by Rabadash.  This fic tells the other side of this story.  Oneshot, AU


**Summary: **A companion piece to _The Choice of Queen Susan_. Edmund must find a way to save Susan, who has been taken by Rabadash to Calormen.

**A/N:** Many people had questions about the original fic, and some thought I should have more of what was happening in Narnia and what happened afterwards. So I thought it would be fun to compose a companion piece, which shows the other side of this story. This fic begins where Edmund was left: the Calormenes have defeated the Narnian and Archenland armies, and have taken control of Anvard. Susan has made a deal with Rabadash to return with him to Calormen, in exchange for the safe return of the Narnians. There probably isn't any need to read the other fic to enjoy this one, but if you do like it, you might want to check it out.

* * *

When Edmund awoke, he found himself lying on the ground, staring into a sky just beginning to lighten with the coming dawn. He sat up quickly, causing a jolt of pain to streak through his head. "Be cautious, Sire," said a voice next to him. "You have been hurt." 

"What's happening?" he croaked. "Where am I?"

A Faun came into view. "We have been returned to Narnia," he said. "The Calormenes left us here last night, and they brought you to us. The border has been closed."

"The queen," Edmund said, struggling to stand. A wave of dizziness forced him down to the ground again.

"Queen Lucy is seeing to the wounded," the Faun answered. He turned and said to another, "Tell Her Majesty that the king is awake." There was the sound of hoofs moving away.

Edmund leaned over. He concentrated on keeping himself steady. "Queen Susan," he whispered. He had not felt such thirst since he spent those terrible days with the White Witch. "Where is she?"

The Faun's breath caught. "She's gone, Sire. Her Majesty left with the Calormene prince yesterday."

.o0o.

"How soon can the soldiers be ready?" Edmund asked.

"Many of them are still hurt," Lucy answered. "I used the cordial on the serious injuries, but some still are sore and bruised."

"We are also low on weapons, Sire," one of the lieutenants said. "Even with a group large enough for an attack, we need more time to prepare swords, spears, and arrows."

Edmund looked around the room. "I want to start out for Tashbaan as soon as possible. You have two days to prepare."

The soldiers looked at each other uneasily. "My liege," said one, "would it not be prudent to send for King Peter, and the rest of the army? We will need a much larger and stronger force if you wish to assault the city."

"We also need more supplies than can be prepared in two days," said another.

At this, Edmund jumped up, bringing his fist down on the table. "Do not tell me what I need to do!" he shouted. "What I need is to get to Calormen, with as great a force as we can muster. Now do you understand me, or must I find new lieutenants who will do what they are asked?"

There was a moment of silence. Then, Lucy said in a quiet voice, "Leave us, please." The Narnians looked relieved, and quickly made their retreat from the room. Edmund glared at Lucy as they left. "I suppose you want to tell me what to do as well."

"Edmund." Lucy stood and walked to him, placing a light hand on his arm. "You haven't slept or eaten. You're still recovering from the infection. You aren't thinking rationally."

"I don't need sleep, or food," he answered.

Lucy's eyes narrowed. "Perhaps not. But you do need to listen to me. Leaving for Tashbaan now would be folly. We cannot hope to go by sea, as the ports are surely closed to us."

"Then we'll go south."

But Lucy shook her head. "We don't even know how to cross the desert. The soldiers we have could never survive such a journey. We need to deliver Archenland first. Only then can we begin to hope for a real chance." She took a deep breath. "We must send word to Peter."

It was only then that Edmund looked at her, a terrible expression on his face. "How can I tell him?"

"How can we not?" Lucy answered.

.o0o.

The army was nearing Cair Paravel. Lucy and Edmund stood together, watching the soldiers approach. One horse broke away, and galloped up to the castle. Peter dismounted, and Lucy rushed forward to clasp her brother's hands. Peter was not wearing mail, but was still fully armed. The blood and grime of battle could still be seen on his arms and neck. It took so long to wash those stains away. He kissed her cheek before turning to Edmund and saying, "I want to know everything, immediately." Edmund nodded, and they walked quickly into the castle. Lucy turned to one of the guards and said, "See to the soldiers who approach and attend their needs. I will return shortly to see to them myself." The guard nodded and Lucy hurried after her brothers.

In the meeting room, Peter sat at the head of the table while the soldiers gave him a detailed account of the battle at Anvard, and the state of Archenland. "It is fully under Calormene control, Sire," a Satyr told him. "We believe King Lune and the prince survived, although we do not know where they are being kept. Rabadash has certainly returned to Tashbaan by now, but he has left Anvard under the rule of a Tarkaan."

"And he has the queen with him," Peter said gravely. He pushed his fingers together in a steeple. "I will inspect the divisions tomorrow. In the meantime, send word to the Lone Islands, and order all the soldiers they can muster to be here in two weeks. They must help in the rescue their queen. And send emissaries to Galma, Terebinthia, and the Seven Isles. Make them see that if they do not help us deliver Archenland, their own borders are at risk of a Calormene invasion." The soldiers bowed as they were dismissed.

Lucy was sitting to the High King's left. Now that the others were gone, she finally spoke. "Peter, what of the northern border? Is it secure? We cannot empty Narnia with the risk of an attack from the Giants."

"We have nothing to fear from them," Peter answered her. "We were already negotiating their surrender when your message arrived. The Marsh-wiggles have the patrol well under control."

Lucy nodded. "Then if you need nothing further, I must go to see after the rest of the soldiers. I'll have tea sent up to you right away." She clutched his hand briefly and then swept out of the room.

With Lucy gone, a heavy silence hung in the room. Finally, Peter looked over at Edmund, who sat at the far end of the table. "How did this happen?"

Edmund's head was bowed. He sucked in a sharp breath. "I have been trying to answer that myself."

"Do you think she's all right?" For the first time, Peter's voice wavered. "That beast wouldn't go through all this just to hurt her, would he?" He dared not to ask the question on both of their minds: was Susan even still alive?

"He'll force through a marriage, that is certain," Edmund said thickly. "If he hasn't already, that is."

There was another long silence before Peter shook himself and stood. "I must go and rest while I can. You should as well. You'll need your strength." He turned to leave, but Edmund suddenly jumped up and said, "Peter, wait."

Peter stopped, turning back to look at him. He watched as Edmund drew his sword. Edmund walked over until he stood directly in front of him, and then knelt. He laid his sword at Peter's feet. "Forgive me, High King. I have failed you. I can no longer call myself a knight in your service." His shoulders shook as he bowed his head.

Peter swallowed. He placed his hands on Edmund's shoulders and said, "There is nothing to forgive. You defended our allies. You fought for the queen's honor. Now stand and take your sword, King of Narnia." Edmund clasped his sword and stood. The High King kissed his forehead.

.o0o.

The news of the attack on Archenland and Susan's departure spread through Narnia like wildfire. The army was anxious to go, but the preparations of such a journey were taking longer than expected. Narnians from all over the country began to flood into Cair Paravel, wanting to help, and Lucy was busy organizing everyone. Peter and Edmund met with their advisors constantly, trying to develop a sure strategy for their attack.

News began to arrive from the south. Archenlanders were crossing the border as refugees, and the Narnians brought word that the Tarkaan who was in charge was allowing many injustices. No one had seen or heard of the king, or his young son. It was feared they were dead.

Exactly two weeks after Peter's orders, ships from the Lone Islands began to arrive. They brought many soldiers from the islands, but Edmund feared that it was still not enough. They were certain that Rabadash would have sent more reinforcements to Anvard. There was no way to tell whether they would be facing a hundred Calormen, or a hundred thousand. Word also came from Narnia's allies, outraged at the story of the queen's decision and fearful of Calormene attacks on their own lands. With Archenland taken, Rabadash was in position to begin invading all of the other known lands.

"Terebinthia has promised eight hundred swords," said Tumnus, "and Galma is sending a thousand. The Seven Isles are also sending a fleet, with four hundred archers and a thousand swords."

"That should be enough, counting in the Narnian army at full strength," Peter reflected. "But how soon?"

Time, it seemed, was not on their side. They were forced to wait for their allies to arrive, and as each day slipped by, the journey to Tashbaan seemed more and more impossible. A Galman spy sent word that Rabadash had indeed married Susan, and she was being kept at the Tisroc's home. No one had seen her, and the rumors that ran through the city made it difficult to pinpoint what was fact and fiction. "But Susan is alive," Lucy said over and over, holding on to the hope that it brought.

.o0o.

It was two months before all was ready. As the sun rose on the day they were to depart, the air was charged. Trumpets and horns blared as the great host began to move. But there were no songs, no conversations, none of the usual excitement that normally overtook the soldiers as they rode to defend their country. All were grim, all eyes focused towards Archenland.

The Calormenes knew the battle was coming, and they were waiting for them at the border with their own host. One haughty-looking man rode forward. "Back, you barbarian kings," he called to them. "I am the voice of Corradin Tarkaan, most humble servant of the Tisroc (may he live forever) and ruler of this kingdom, once Archenland. By the grace of my Prince, he has been given rights to this land, as irrefutable as the glory and power of Tash the Inexorable. Therefore I must—" but here the Calormene stopped, for he suddenly noticed he had at least three dozen arrows pointed directly at him.

"And I," said Peter, "am the High King of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands and Lord of Cair Paravel, the servant of Aslan, son of the Emperor-beyond-the-Sea. I command you to return to your Tarkaan and deliver this message: that he has until sundown to depart this land and leave forever, or he shall have the strength of Narnia upon him, with all of her allies."

"You are nothing but a braying dog," the man spat. That was the last thing he said, in fact, for then he fell from his horse, his body pierced through with arrows. The other Calormenes turned and fled in the direction of Anvard.

"I trust our message will be delivered," Peter said.

.o0o.

The Second Battle of Anvard went much more quickly than the first. The Calormenes were outnumbered five-to-one, and although they fought at the beginning, they were soon all dead or surrendered. Edmund fought Corradin Tarkaan himself, and after fierce swordplay, slashed off his head.

With Anvard delivered, the Narnians were able to search the castle. They found the king locked in the dungeon, tired and hungry but mostly all right. The prince had been locked in a small room, and the reunion of the two was a joyous—and on Lucy's part, tearful—affair. The army made camp at the castle, and the Archenlanders brought them what comforts they could in thanks.

Now the great daunting task of planning an assault on Tashbaan lay before them. The Narnian kings stayed in secret council with King Lune and the princes of Terebinthia and Galma. They spent the next few days poring over maps of the known world, strategizing this offense or that defense, imagining every possible scenario.

On the fourth day, a guard burst into the meeting room. "Your Majesties, forgive me," he said, bowing low. "But a boy has just arrived, with a young Tarkheena and two Talking Horses. He has news from Calormen—and Sire, he looks exactly like the prince!" King Lune insisted on seeing him at once. The king's heart caught in his throat at the sight of the boy, for it was his own son, lost many years ago to them. But the reunion was cut short after they heard the news from Calormen: the Tisroc was dead, and Rabadash had been crowned the new king. And when he had learned that Anvard was lost, he had immediately sent more soldiers, who were even now crossing the desert.

.o0o.

The Calormenes arrived by land and by sea, and it was many weeks before the tide of soldiers stopped and Archenland's freedom was secure. Now the trip across the desert was their only priority. All were certain that Rabadash would not stop until Calormen was utterly defeated.

Prince Cor gave a detailed account on the way across the desert, and the armies began to move. They met Calormene soldiers along the way, sent to defend the passage through the mountains. But they were quickly defeated, and the army continued on.

.o0o.

The horns sounded: deep rich tones that echoed through the city. Lucy gasped at the sight of Tashbaan. It seemed larger than she had ever imagined. She looked around with wide eyes at the strange buildings that were stacked so closely together. People poured out into the streets to watch, but no one even attempted to stop them.

The gates of the Tisroc's castle opened. Rabadash rode out with his battalion to fight them.

Edmund rode at the head of the host, beside the High King. His heart thudded in his chest as the moment he had been seeking for months finally arrived. "Rabadash would not actually try to fight us now, would he?" Lucy said in a small voice.

"I will meet him, if he does," Edmund said. He turned and looked at Peter, who nodded. The Calormenes advanced, but when they finally drew close enough, they threw down their swords. Rabadash screamed and faced Edmund. "You disgusting filth," he said. "You dare enter here, and try to overthrow the greatest kingdom in the world? Pray now that Tash may have mercy on you and your rabble, for I will not be so kind."

Edmund had thought that when this moment arrived, he would have no difficulty doing away with the prince. But he suddenly understood the fear and cowardice that was within Rabadash. Suddenly, Edmund pitied him. "You are defeated, Rabadash," Edmund said calmly. "We have come for the queen, and to give you the chance to answer for your crimes against Narnia and Archenland." His next thought was that Rabadash had gone mad, for his eyes rolled and his lips pulled back over his teeth. Edmund's stomach lurched as he thought of Susan alone with this man.

Rabadash's voice became a shriek. "She is _my_ queen, do you hear? _Mine_. Now you will all feel the stroke of doom!"

Edmund had had enough. Rabadash lunged forward in his fury, but Edmund stepped aside. Rabadash turned to bring his sword down on him, but Edmund thrust upward. His sword sliced through Rabadash, who fell to the ground, dead.

He heard Lucy cry out his name, and he turned to see the rest of the soldiers staring at them. "The Tisroc is dead!" one of them cried.

Edmund raised his sword. "We have come for the queen," he called to them. "Now stand aside."

To the surprise of all, the soldiers bowed. "We will celebrate this day as deliverance of such a noble lady. But please, allow us to follow; for we cannot be parted from our queen, who is the delight of our eyes."

The host marveled at these strange words. But the High King did not have time to answer, for there Susan was, moving as fast as her swollen form could manage down the staircase. And Edmund watched as Lucy was at her side in an instant, and then Peter, the three nearly falling over in laughter and tears. Now, for the first time since they had made their cursed visit to Tashbaan, Edmund felt that there was a chance for happiness, peace, and the journey home.


End file.
